Meet the feline's
by rosebud171
Summary: In this story 5 cat girl's come to work at Surfers Paradise. There literally cats but they dress, act, and live like humans. Enjoy the story


Meet the Feline's

This is a sequel to 2 years later in this one. There's 4 more girl's coming to work at Surfers Paradise there Alex, Sara, Jovina, Maddie & Melanie. But here's the thing there not really human, there cat's half teenager half cat like Kayley. Here's there from, Alex-Salem, Massachusetts, Sara-Queens, New York, Jovina-Guadalajara, Mexico, Melanie-Pyongyang, North Korea & Maddie-London, England. Here's a little info on them. Alex is a cream colored cat she's Goth and she's Japanese. Alex is a pretty cool girl and fun to be around with, Alex also play's the electric guitar. Alex get's bullied a lot because she's Goth and she has depression because of that but she's on pills fighting it. Sara's is Alex's older cousin by 2 years like Alex she's Goth to. Sara's old job was at Wal mart she got fired for a very unknown reason. Sara's a nice girl and is always looking out for her little cousin. Jovina's a foreign girl from Mexico but she can't speak English only Spanish but she under stand's English. Jovina's really sweet and a great friend she's helps out at home with her new baby brother. Melanie's a Emo girl from North Korea she's not a hater to the Americans she likes American things. Melanie thinks her mind and she's really cool but she's in Foster care, Melanie lives with her Aunt, Uncle & Her older Cousin. Melanie cuts herself when she's stressed but she doesn't do it all the time. Mel also hates the North Korean dictator but she doesn't care that people look at her funny. Maddie's a white cat and she's Alley's friend. She's a kick back and relax girl plus she play's the electric keyboard and she's Jewish. She also has Hayley Williams red hair like in Decode with black high lights.

Hope you enjoy this story plus you'll get hear some more info from these kitty cat's.

Alex's P.O.V

"I'm standing in the middle of the air port with my suitcase and my coffin shaped electric guitar case". My mom, Dad and my older sisters Mia and Lisa were coming to say goodbye to me. "Have fun Kido". Dad said hugging me goodbye. "Bye pumpkin I'll miss you". Mom said hugging and kissing me. "Bye mom". I said. "Bye baby sis have fun surfing". Mia said while her and Lisa were hugging me. "Flight 7756 to Sunset Beach now boarding". The flight manager said threw the mic. "I gonna go bye guy's". I said going on the plane. Once I got on the plane I sat in the middle row. I was nervous what if it's likes school? I thought taking some deep breath's. "Please don't hate me". I said to myself. For the inflight movie it was, _The social network._ It was an alright movie for me but it showed how Face Book got started. As for me I have a dvd copy of the _Ju-on_ which was the Japanese world for _The Grudge_. I watched that for my 5 hour flight.

Sara's P.O.V

A 6 hour flight from New York to Canada was kinda boring well at least I get to see Alex at what I hear is the most awesome hotel for Surfers on planet Earth. I grabbed my suit case and walked out of the plane and I happen to see Alex. "Sara!" "Hey". She said running to hug me. "Hey there witchy". I said hugging her back. "Witchy never heard of that one before". She said joking. "Well since you're the witch craft place, I'd figured you're a witch". I said joking. "I am not". She said trying not to laugh. "I'll get you my pretty and your little dog to hehehehehe". I said giggling. "I think Sunset Beach is this way let's go". Alex said. At the hotel the girl's walked up to the front desk. "This is way bigger on T.V". Sara said. "Yeah". Alex said.

Mean while there's a car parking up to the hotel with Latin Spanish cat mom and a 15 year old cat girl whose almost 16. "Now Jovina do you have everything you need"? Her mom asked. "Si Mama". She said. "Do you have your Spanish to English Dictionary with you"? Jovina's mom asked. "Si si". She said. "Come on chica let's go". Her mom said. Jovina was drinking a Vanilla Bean Latte with no coffee in it it's from Star Bucks. "Well hello there you must be Maria and this must be your daughter Jovina". Bummer said. "Hola Senor". Jovina greeted. Mean while there was a another cat but she was Emo and she's walking in hotel.

"I'm glad to be out of that prison camp". Melanie said. "Ow! Sorry". Melanie said. "It's alright love". Maddie said. "I'm Maddie". She greeted. "I'm Melanie". She said. "Where are you from"? Maddie asked. "Pyongyang, North Korea". Melanie said. "What about you"? Melanie asked. "London, England". Maddie said. "How'd you get out of North Korea"? Maddie asked. "It's wasn't very easy". Melanie said. "I had a very special pass port to get here". Melanie said. In the hotel Alex and Sara saw other cats that looked about there age. "Hey I'm Sara and this my cousin Alex". Sara greeted. "Hola Estoy Jovina". Jovina greeted (Hi I'm Jovina). "I'm Melanie". She said. "Names Maddie". She greeted. "Well good morning girl's, I believe your Alex Nakashima, Sara Yamamoto, Jovina Garcia, Melanie Sobong, & Maddie Osborn". He said. "Si que somos nosotros". Jovina said (Yeah that's us). "Jovina your parents told me you can't speak English". Bummer said. "Si". Jovina said. "Come with me". Bummer said. The girl's looked around at the lockers and thought it wouldn't be so bad. Just then Reef, Fin, Niki, Holly, & Ty came in to meet the new girl's. Jovina saw Reef and blushed bubble gum pink cause she started to develop a crush on Reef. "EI es tan lindo, Creo que estoy en el amor". Jovina said (He's so cute, I think I'm in love). "Hi I'm Ty". He greeted. Alex thought he was cute and was a little shy to meet him. "Hey I'm…Alex". She said blushing. "Cool to meet you hey you like Disturbed"? He asked. "Yeah there awesome". Alex said. "I saw them in concert". Ty said. "Really? That's so cool". Alex said.

"Where did you see them"? Alex asked. "In Vancouver". He said. "I have an electric guitar, I could play a song". She said getting out her Emily the Strange electric guitar. "No sir well I don't wanna be the blame not anyone, it's your turn". "So take a seat we're settling the final score and why do we like to hurt so"? "I can't decide you have made it harder just to go on". "And why all the possibilities where I was wrong, that's what you get when you let your heart win". "Whoa that's what you get when you let your heart win whoa". "I drowned out all my sense with the sound of it's beating, and that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa". Alex sang. "Wow that was awesome you have a really pretty voice". Ty said. "Thanks". Alex said blushing. Just then Kelly saw the whole thing and she decided to make a plan that includes Lo and Emma so quickly she wiped up some fake tears.

"Lo, Emma thank God you're here". Kelly said fake crying. "What Kelly"? Emma asked unpleasant. "You know that new kitty-cat Goth girl Alex right"? Kelly asked. "I guess". Lo said. "Well she's not who you think she is, she's a huge slut". Kelly said. "How do you know"? Emma asked. "I've heard of her Alex's goes out with a whole lot of guys and breaks there hearts by sleeping with other guy's". Kelly said. "Oh my God"! Lo said in shock. "So we better get her before she gets Ty". Kelly said. Just then Emma's good side and bad side came up. "Come on Emma join in and exposed that slut for who she really is". Emma's bad side said. "Emma no Kelly maybe wrong, Alex may be a sweet girl". Emma's good side said. "Uh your such a goodie-goodie". Emma's bad side said. "Sorry good me I'm going with bad me on this". Emma said. "Well I'm in I'm not gonna let my big brother get hurt". Lo said. "Let's do it". Emma said.

Mean while the girl's got there jobs and there uniforms and got to work. "This place isn't so bad after all". Alex said. "See what'd I tell ya"? Sara asked. "Okay okay you were right". Alex said giggling a bit. "Hang on I need to go to the bathroom". Alex said. "Alright then". Sara said. When Alex was walking to the bath room, Lo and Emma were talking about what Kelly was saying. "Okay so what are we gonna do"? Emma asked. "I know how do we exposed that gothic kitty cat slut"? Lo asked. "Well one things for sure she's just a loser with bad makeup and no life". Emma said. When Alex was about to walk in she notices Emma and Lo talking about her and listens to what they were saying. "I know right no wonder she has no life I bet she sleeps with guys to hide the fact that she's a cat". Lo said laughing. "Hahaha good one". Emma said laughing. "Kelly came up with a way to stop this all". Lo said. "What"? Emma asked. "She's gonna post a pic of her with another guy online to show everyone she's a slut". Lo said.

" If that doesn't work and if she doesn't keep her paws off Ty, these claws are coming out"! Emma said. "RAWWWR"! Lo said. "Come on were gonna be late". Emma said leaving with Lo. When Alex heard all this she felt so upset she doesn't even know them and all ready there gossiping about her. Alex had a huge lump in her throat and she felt her eye's water. "I knew it was to good to be true". Alex said crying a little. Alex ran out of the bathroom. "Hey Alex…..what's wrong"? Sara asked. "I wanna go home". Alex said. "Why? What happened"? Sara asked. "These two girls I don't even know were talking about me". Alex said crying. "What were they talking about"? Sara said. "Something about me being a slut and sleeping with other guys, plus there gonna post a picture of me with some guy and I don't even know what there talking about". Alex said. "Oh my God. What can I do help"? Sara asked. "I don't know". Alex said. "Tell ya what I'll see if can find the haters and give them a real deep talk". Sara said. "Will it work"? Alex said. "I'm sure it will but everything will be fine". Sara said hugging her.

Fin and Kayley listened to what happened and they were shocked. "Oh poor Alex". Kayley said. "You know her"? Fin asked. "Yeah we've been friends since we were kids". Kayley said. "Why would Lo and Emma do this"? Fin asked. "I don't know but we gonna find them". Kayley said. "Right behind ya". Fin said. Mean while on the beach there was a party but the music DJ broke and everyone was bummed out. "Aw man no music means no part-ta". Reef said. "This sucks guy". Broseph said a little depressed. "Wait if you guys want music I can play something". Alex said. "Sara can you help me"? She asked. "Uh sure. What song are you gonna sing"? Sara asked. "Uh has anyone heard of Lemonade Mouth"? Alex asked to everyone. Everyone cheered yes. "Well you guys wanna hear Determinate"? Alex asked. "That's a yes come on". Sara said getting a piano she knew there was a piano line in the song. Alex took a deep breath and began to sing with her electric guitar. _"Trying hard to fight these tears, I'm crazy worried". "Messing with my head this fear, I'm so sorry". "You know you gotta get it out, I can't take it that's what being friends about". "I,I wanna cry, I can't deny". "Tonight I wanna up and hide and get inside, it isn't right". "I gotta live in my life". I know I, I know I, I know I, I gotta do it". "I know I, I know I, I know I, I gotta do it". "Gotta turn the world into your dance floor, determinate, determinate". "Push until you can't and then they'll demand more". "Determinate, determinate you and me together we can make it better". "Gotta turn the world into your dance floor". Determinate, determinate". "Hey you feel this way it was today, I gotta get myself on stage". "I shouldn't wait or be afraid the chips will fall where they may". "I know I, I know I, I know I, I gotta do it". "I know I, I know I, I know I, I gotta do it". "Gotta turn the world into your dance floor determinate, determinate". "Push until you can't and they'll demand more, determinate, determinate". "You and me together we can make it better, gotta turn the world into your dance floor". "Determinate, determinate". _

Sara:

It's when then a medicine use it like a veteran. Renege lemonade use it in my medicine, go ahead and try to name my band way better than". "Reason why the whole world's making us a synonym". "People need a breather cuz they're felling the adrenaline". "Stop now hurry up and let us sing knock cuz we coming through your house and people keep on flying like a lemon in their mouth". "I'm the real deal you know how I feel". "Why they in it for a bill you just in it for a thrill". "Get down now I ain't play around put your feet up from the ground". "And just like that sound what".

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor determinate, determinate". "Push until you can't and they'll demand more". "Determinate, determinate you and me together we can make it better". "Gotta turn the world into your dance floor determinate, determinate". "Come on and, come on and, come on and get it going". "Come on and, come on and, come on and, get it going". On the dance floor, on the dance floor d-d-dance floor". "Determinate"._ Alex sang. Sara help out with the rap part. "Wow that was awesome"! Violet said. "I'll say". Niki said. "Cool love". Maddie said. Maddie loved music but not the ones from the UK. Her favorites songs were 1. Moment for life-Nicki Minaj ft. Drake, 2. On the floor-J-Lo ft. Pitbull, 3. Til the world ends-Britney Spears, 4. Take to the sky-Owl City, 5. Forget you-Celo Green, 6. E.T.-Katy Perry ft. Kanye West, 6. The lazy song-Bruno Mars, 7. Telephone-Lady GaGa ft. Beyonce, 8. Your love-Nicki Minaj, 9. Only exception-Paramore, 10. Prince Tag-Jessie J ft. B.O.B, & 11. I know what guys want-The waitresses. Alex felt a little better but she had this feeling in her stomach it was an God awful feeling. Maybe she needed to close her eyes for a bit. "Sara"? Alex asked. "Yeah"? She asked. "I'm gonna rest my eyes a bit. Is that okay"? She asked. "Sure that's fine". Sara said. Alex went inside and laid down in the staff shower.

Alex begin to have a dream where she's at the staff house and Bummer, Sara, Emma, Lo, Ty, and the Ridge mount family were there. Alex was walking toward to meet Bummer. "Alex! Why do you not fit in here"? Bummer asked. "I…..uh….don't know". Alex said. "Well you should you don't belong here". Bummer said. "Please sir". Alex said. "Bummer please Alex can fit in if you would just listen to what she has to say". Sara said. "Shut up! You've failed working here. Your fired"! Bummer yelled. "No"! Sara said.

P.S. everybody in Alex's dream gonna sing _One of us_ from the movie _Lion King2 Simba's pride _but not Sara. Oh one more thing I'm gonna change the lyrics a little. Instead of he it's she.

Music stared to play and Alex was like what's gonna happen.

"_Deception". Emma sang. "Disgrace". Lo sang. "Evil as plain as the scar on her face". Emma and Lo sang. "Deception". Bummer sang. "An outrage". George sang. "Disgrace". Bummer sang. "For shame". George sang. "She asked for trouble the moment he came". Mr. Ridgemount sang. "Deception (an outrage)". Emma sang. "She can't change her stripes. Disgrace (for shame)". Lo sang. "You know these outsider types". Ty sang. Evil as plan as the scar on her face. See you later agitator". Mrs. Ridgemount sang. "Deception (an outrage) Just leave us alone". Emma sang. "Disgrace (for shame). Traitor go back with your own". Bummer sang. "She asked for trouble the moment she came. See you later agitator". Mr. Ridgemount said. _Alex ran on the beach away from all this but every time Sara would break free to help her they would hold her back. _"Born in grief, raised in hate, helpless to defy her fate. Let her run, let her live". Everyone sang. "But do not forget what we cannot forgive. And she is not one of us. She has never been one of us". Everyone sang. "She is not part of us not our kind. Someone once lied to us now were not so blind. For we knew she would do what's she's done". Every one sang. "And we that know she'll never be one of us". Everyone sang. "She is not one of us". Emma and Lo sang. "Deception, disgrace". Bummer sang. "Deception". George sang. "Disgrace". Mr. Ridgemount sang. "Deception". Emma sang._

Alex woke up on a small coat bed sweating like crazy. "Alex your finally awake". Sara said. "Where am I"? She asked sleepishly. "In the sick room". Melanie said. "How'd I get here"? Alex asked. "Me, Niki, and Kayley saw you sleeping in the shower that point we knew something was wrong". Melanie said. "So we got you in a rolling coat and took you to the sick room". Niki said. The sick room was new. "Come here Alex". Niki said getting out a thermometer. Niki took a nursing lesson last summer of 2010. "Well she doesn't have a fever but she had a sudden heat stroke. All you need is to drink lots of cold water and keep cool". Niki said. Later Alex splash really cold water on her face and drank lots of cold water. Alex felt a lot better. "Okay ready"? Lo asked. "Oh yeah". Emma said. "Excuse are you Emma and Lo"? Sara asked. "Yeah. Why"? Emma asked. "I need to seriously talk to you". Sara said with a serious face. "What? And who are you"? Lo asked. "I'm Sara, Alex's cousin". She said. "Okay. What's going"? Emma asked. "Alex told me about what you guys said about her in the bathroom. She said something about her being a slut and sleeping with other guys"? Sara asked. "Oh yeah you see Sara. We're gonna exposed her for who she really is". Emma said. "And what would that be"? Sara asked. "A picture of her with a guy. To prove to everyone that she's a slut". Lo said. "Alex isn't a slut or a whore. Who told you this bull crap"? Sara asked a little mad.

"Uh…..Kelly did". Lo said a little guilty. "Well she's wrong. Alex has been bullied ever since she was a little kid. It's because she's Goth". Sara said. "Please tell me your joking". Emma said. "I would never joke about that". Sara said. Just then Fin and Kayley came up. "She told me when we were kids that she has depression". Kayley said with a serious face. "What"? Lo and Emma asked shocked. "Yeah she has depression". Kayley said. "I can't believe you to would do this". Fin said seriously. "If you post that picture your hurting her and yourselves". Kayley said. "Now I feel terrible". Lo said. "What've we done? We've turn into Kelly". Emma said. Emma deleted that picture and felt a little better but there's only one thing to do. Tell Alex she and Lo are sorry. Alex was out on the porch of the staff house with her electric guitar. _"Can you see? Cause I'm right here". "Can you listen? Cause I've been trying to make you notice". "What it would mean to me". "To feel like somebody. We've been on our way to nowhere". "Trying so hard to get there and I say oh". "We're gonna let it show. We're gonna just let go of everything holding back our dreams". "And try and make it come alive. Come on let it shine so they can see we were meant to be. Somebody (somebody) somebody yeah". "Somehow, someday, someway, somebody". _Alex sang but got cut off by Emma. "Um….Alex"? Emma asked. "What do you want"? Alex asked. "Can I talk to you"? Emma asked. "Sure". She said. "About what happen in the bathroom…I". Emma said. "What did I ever do to you and your friend to make you hate me so much"? Alex asked. "I'm new and already I'm the victim". Alex said. "Listen Kelly told me and Lo that your slut because you were Ty. I was stupid to believe that and we're really sorry for misjudging you". Emma said. "Lo get out here". Emma said. Lo came out and sat with Emma and Alex. "Yeah were really sorry. We were really stupid to believe that". Lo said. "Me and Lo were way out of line". Emma said. "And we'd like to make it up to you". Lo said. "How"? Alex asked. "We like to take you shopping in town". Lo said. "Really"? Alex asked.

"Yeah". Emma said. "Sate watashi wa anata-tachi o yurusu". Alex said. "What"? Lo asked. "She's saying okay I forgive you guys". Emma said translating. "How do you know"? Lo asked. "I studied Japanese". Emma said. "I deleted that picture of you. And were glad we didn't post that, once it's on there you can't take it down". Emma said. Lo went in and Emma and Alex talked for a bit. "Were you ever cyber bullied"? Alex asked. "Sorta. When I was 11, I got my first cell phone and I joined MySpace. And there was this guy I don't even know would text me saying I'm ugly and stupid. On MySpace he would tell everyone I'm a loser and no one should be friends with me". Emma said. "Did you tell someone about that"? Alex asked. "I told my mom and the school. The guy was found and kicked off of MySpace but I decided not to be on MySpace anymore". Emma said. "Wow". Alex said. The girls went in and everyone was nearly cracking up at the _YouTude's _video _Double Rainbow guy_. "That looks like Reef doesn't it"? Jayla asked. "Yeah actually it does". Fin said.

_Flash back_

Reef, Fin and Broseph were surfing and having a great time until Reef saw a rainbow. "Woo hoo yeah guy the waves are awesome today". Broseph said. "Got that right". Fin said. "This is awe- wow is that a double rainbow? Its so bright". Reef said then faced a huge whip out. On land Reef was still obsessed with that rainbow. "Dudes I think it's starting to look like a triple rainbow. Oh my God it's so beautiful". Reef said. "What's with Reef"? Lo asked. "He see's a rainbow". Broseph said. "Is he crying"? Fin asked. "Of course I am because it's beautiful". Reef said crying.

"Who knew Reef cake could like a double rainbow". Fin said. "Dudes what does it mean?". Reef said.

End of flashback

"Yeah that was funny. Hey Lo, Emma did you apologize"? Fin asked. "Yes we did". Lo said. "I hope you learned your lesson, what you could've done was a ruin someone's life". Fin said. "I know, I learned my lesson". Emma said.

THE END if you post something about someone that isn't true and hurtful. It could ruin someone's life, think before you post. Anyway please review.


End file.
